Disturbance
by MetaLucario
Summary: just some drabbles to cure my writers block. Mostly dark, some references to inappropriate content and suicide, mostly Cloud!centric


A/N: doing one of those weird Drabble things were you have your iPod on shuffle and write stories to the songs.

(Insert disclaimer here as well as a shit joke)

-_**Song one trapt when all is said and done**_-

Cloud sat in the bar musing to himself about what his life had become. Tifa was impatient and had grown a bit controlling. Maybe this was what he got for waiting and running from everything anything that came up, just wasting time hiding in the church because he couldn't let go just yet, but time was still moving on, and his thoughts had turned more depressive of late. So he sat and wasted some more time smelling the flowers and reminiscing in the familiar Sanctuary for a while.

_**-Song two solitude by evanescence**_-

It was one of those nights when Tifa felt hopeless. She knew he didn't love her, he loved _her_. Aerith. But even as she cried, she was unaware of a certain blonde hiding in the church as per usual, feeling the pervasive empty hole of loneliness, and the invasion of his mind by the only person he could handle being around anymore, because the others didn't understand. So he sat, and she cried. And neither knew what the other was going through until that morning when Cloud woke up in the cold, hard, possessive, arms of a monster who wanted only to control him, and Tifa hung from the ceiling on a noose.

_**-song three Home By Breaking Benjamin**_-

Cloud wondered, as he looked at the group, wandering down the worn path that lead to planet knew where. He was walking separate, the thoughts in his mind grown dark in light of what had been revealed to him. He watched each individual in Avalanche as a bystander, examining, as he walked to where he knew they would be lead as well. He fingered the materia when Red handed it over, only pausing to stare for a second at the dark beauty of the deity that stood before him invaded in crystal and felt that he was finally home.

_**-Song four Bleed by evanescence-**_

The walk down had been stunning and beautiful. So had she, before... _Before you ruined the moment and killed the thing I cared for most _Cloud thought in the direction of the silver haired man that stood imposingly and possessively behind him, offering words that only offronted him more. No, that couldn't be right. He wouldn't listen, and there was no way this was real. Aerith had to be alive, it was a dream. But he knew it wasn't. His own tears and stinging eyes were proof, so why was it that Sephiroth told him he shouldn't feel? Maybe he was dreaming. He wished he'd wake from this nightmare soon.

-_**song five Angel of Darkness by Alex C-**_

It was over. Everything as he knew it. Cloud sat on a cliff face and mulled over everything. It was his fault, he mused. If he hadn't been weak and handed the black materia to Sephiroth in the first place the planet would be safe, but he had. So the hunt was on. He would fight, even if the others died. He decided, even against the gliding voice that spoke to him saying it was over, that he should return to its source... To _him_. But he refused. No he would fight.

_**-song six- brave song girlsdeadmonster**_-

Cloud calmly picked himself up, and walked along the barren mountain side alone, recalling why he was there. He was the only one brave enough to follow her here and try to protect her. Why was it that everything he did back fired? How come the rest of the village scorned him and left him alone? The wind picked up, and he caught sight of a man about nine years older than him.

"You alright there..." The man trailed off

"Cloud." he responded.

"Pleasure to meet you." The man said. "That was quite a fall, you seem pretty sturdy to have only scraped your knee. You should try the military, you might be strong enough to get Into Soldier. Now you have a friend there already once your in." He said, turning to leave. " I have to get back to Wutai. My vacation is almost up."

"At least tell me you name." The little blond say, cerulean eyes wide. The man smiled.

"Sephiroth" and with that he left.

- _**Song seven what's this (nightmare before Christmas, Fallout Boy version-**_

She walked around the flowing blue and green. Curiosity was nothing new to Aerith, but the invading calmness and peace to be found in the life stream was... Different. It made her feel at peace, calmed, happier. And when she discovered she could call out to people whom she knew who were dead as well... She was confused by the pervading joyousness that she felt in the place, but this calm haven in the tumult of life forces, she was at one with herself here like nowhere else.

-_**song eight, anything for you by evanescence **_-

It was a strange feeling, having ones mind invaded. And this weird feeling, thinking thoughts that were his yet weren't. They were

darkened and perversed by someone he still couldn't help but revere. He'd always thought he'd do anything if the man-God hybrid asked, but knowing that now, even after nibleheim he still did... It was different. He felt oddly giddy as he handed over the black materia. At this point, was it his own respect for the being before him? Or was it mind crontrol? It didn't matter. He figured he'd do it no matter the circumstances.

_**-teenagers by my chemical romance**_-

He thought about it. Society was awfully fucked up, looking at people like Cloud and Vincent, Cid felt like his own troubles were nothing. But he did feel like they should man up a bit. They both got so violent when angered, or grew manic depressive for months on end. It honestly scared him sometimes. But hey, fuck it. He didn't really have room to talk.

-_**stupify by disturbed**_-

It was always calming, the typical nights he still spent in that cliff, or in the church. He'd thought he wasn't going to be alone when they left him to finally fade back into the lifestream. He was wrong. So there wre mornings he found himself standing confused in midgars' ruins. Others at the crater. He kept going back. Something called him there, and at times he swore he saw flashes of silver. Maybe it was his mind, he'd heard that if you hear something enough you begin to believe it. Or maybe this was just him. All he knew, he was beggining to feel like the puppet the other man had always said he was. And so he'd come back and lose more sense of reality each time.

-_**Still Frame by Trapt**_-

Maybe he should ask someone for help. Inside, he was broken. That picture... Was that really what it had looked like? A voice spoke a name into his head, the person where he would have been. Zack, it said. The name sounded familiar, as though Cloud should know it somehow. He saw a flash image of himself as the infantry. Maybe that was the truth? But he couldn't see much point in fighting anymore either way. Not with all those voices telling him that only one thing mattered. He looked at Tifa, who was still keeping silent. That's when he realized he no longer really cared. He focused only on one voice, and let its calling guide him to the location of its origin. There was nothing left to do.

_**-Call me, by shinedown**_.-

He walked out the door, it was midnight, or that was the time glowing at him from his phones screen. He was leaving. He didn't care what his new "family" thought about it, he felt like his being there was more danger. Besides, he was used to moving around now. Staying in one place was too peaceful, he wasn't used to it. He wasn't doing it out of spite, but because he wanted the three of the to be happy, and despite Tifa's protestation, he felt he hindered their ability to be.

-_**Mordred's lullaby by Heather Dale-**_

He laughed to himself sometimes, thinking about how things were going now. He was still torn over the boy's warped memory, but it made him easier to lead. Especially when it came to _her _the flower girl that Cloud deluded himself to loving". He figured it wouldn't matter much longer, the boy was his and nothing could change that, so he would ease him into his dreams to speak to him each night, reveling in the new feeling of control.


End file.
